


Lazarus Get Over Here

by Baylor, liptonrm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action Figures, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Embedded Video, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Post-Season/Series 03, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liptonrm/pseuds/liptonrm
Summary: In 2008 Dean Winchester went to Hell. He returned to an America gone horribly wrong. He sets out on a cross-country search to find his brother...A film adaptation ofLazarus Came Forthby Oselle. As portrayed by Star Wars action figures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lazarus Came Forth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281433) by Oselle. 



> This was originally posted on September 11, 2009.
> 
> No action figures were permanently harmed in the production of this movie.

_In 2008 Dean Winchester went to Hell. He returned to an America gone horribly wrong. He sets out on a cross-country search to find his brother..._

A film adaptation of Lazarus Came Forth by Oselle as portrayed by action figures. Directed by Lipton and written/produced by Baylor.

Starring Han Solo as Dean Winchester and Luke Skywalker as Sam Winchester. Also starring Obi-Wan Kenobi as Bobby Singer.

A Vortex Production  
A Fangirl Central Film

Part One -

Part Two -

Part Three -

Director/Producer Commentary: [Part 1](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8gVd5v8VYw) **:**[Part 2](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03tIJFUavN8) **:**[Part 3](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKryY-4SFao)].

[O Fortuna trailer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7hlQFeni3k&feature=fvsr)  
[O Death trailer](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gruqVkWtKE&feature=fvsr)  
[Original Storyboards](http://home.comcast.net/~baylorsr/lazarusstoryboards.pdf)  
[Artwork](http://baylorsr.livejournal.com/371132.html#cutid1) and [icons](http://liptonrm.livejournal.com/248936.html).


End file.
